


Too Late

by dulceata2



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceata2/pseuds/dulceata2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things we want to say, words we should say. If we wait too long, it may be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

In the darkness, Riku found solace. Here, where nothing could bother him, where no one could find him, he could remember. "But then," he thought, "Why should I remember?" The memories always tormented him. They mocked him for being a fool, because he was a fool. What else would someone made of darkness who yearned for the light be? Especially when the light was embodied in his former best friend. Sora,, bright shining, pure Sora. The master of the keyblade. He was on the side of what was defined as the "good." And he, well, he was the villain

Of course, in the past when they had been friends, anything between them hadn't been any more likely. Sora had Kairi, and Riku was just Sora's best friend. At that point he had accepted only being a friend and watching them together. But now Kairi was no longer with Sora. IN fact, Kairi was here, heartless, but here, in the dark, far away from Sora; and he intended to keep it that way.

**Sora's POV**

Sora shivered slightly, it felt like someone was watching him. He looked around slowly, but all he saw were the sleeping forms of his companions, Donald and Goofy. They had decided to camp out in the Coliseum. They were exhausted after their last tournament. Sephiroth was TOUGH! He had also wanted to see if he could find Cloud. He had a hunch that Cloud might be able to find Riku; both were battling their own darker sides. Although he wished that Riku would be a little more obvious about fighting the dark instead of acting totally brainwashed and hostile.

"Or maybe you're just deluding yourself" a small voice in his head said, but he pushed it aside brutally. Whatever it took, he promised himself, I will find Riku and Kairi.

He had never told Riku how much he had meant to him. Sure, Kairi was his friend, but he didn't feel that bond, that connection that he felt with Riku. But ever since Kairi had appeared on the island Riku had been more distant, and Sora hadn't known how to bring it up. Especially now, I mean, how are you supposed to express you love to the guy who kept trying to kill you or take away your main weapon against the Heartless? It was impossible! And yet, he had the sinking feeling that Riku thought it was Sora's fault he had turned to the darkness.

**Cloud's POV**

Cloud watched them, "the three junior heroes" he thought with a small smile. It was amazing how many emotions and expressions could flit across Sora's face in a second, fear, happiness, exhaustion, anger, discontentment, and sadness. He knew that Sora was trying to find him, and he did not want Sora to get involved with him. Sora was so right and pure, and Cloud was dark. He did not want to drag Sora down with him. Besides, he had similar problems to work out, although his were from the other point of view. He had to try and profess his love to Leon, the strictest, most stick-up-your-ass man he had ever met. Added to the fact that he had almost killed him… No, his prospects weren't looking good. Cloud grimaced as he headed out the gates toward hi ship. Well, Leon wouldn't kill him. Hopefully.

**Riku's POV**

He stalked out of his room near the dungeon and towards the world portal, blatantly ignoring the group of ridiculous villains who were trying to form a trap for Sora. None of them realized that he would be the only one to ever touch Sora.

"Boy, we demand to know where you have hidden the girl" shouted the one- handed captain.

Riku adopted a look of mild surprise and innocence, "Now who would that be? You know, your description covers so many of the female population," he said sarcastically.

"You know exactly who we mean. The last princess of hearts. We need her to open the final door!" the Arabian vizier ground out.

Riku grinned mockingly as he stepped through the portal, "In the darkness, of course."

He stepped out into the bowels of Monstro, locking the portal behind him and closing it. And Maleficent thought only she could do that.'

He had business to attend to here. Supposedly there was a puppet with no hear. This could be interesting, and helpful. Although he did not want Kairi to return to Sora, he was not so cruel as to want her to remain how she was forever. He wanted to return her heart to her. Eventually.

He gradually drew the foolish puppet deeper into the whale. But then something unexpected happened; he was confronted with Sora and his two companions.

"Let Pinocchio go Riku" Sora demanded with that incredibly cute pout.

Riku resisted the pout. "A puppet without a heart; what would he mean to you?" Riku tormented Sora a little, focusing on putting just enough cruelty into his words so that his sadness was hidden.

"Heart or no heart, at least he has a conscious" Sora stated.

"Really?" Riku smiled cruelly, "And what about your conscious Sora, what is it telling you?"

"It's telling me you're on the wrong side," Sora stated firmly as he lifted his keyblade. Only Riku noticed the small waver in his voice and that confusion in his eyes; but before he could respond, something large fell from the ceiling.

As Sora prepared to battle the giant Heartless, Riku opened the portal to his next destination. He looked back once to see Sora's deep blue eyes watching him.

"I'm sorry Sora? Riku whispered, but no one could hear him.

**Sora's POV**

Sora was confused. That seemed to be a common state for him these last couple of days. His life used to be normal; he'd wake up, torment Selphie, and have some kind of competition with Riku. Riku had always been there for him, and now he wasn't. Of course, he had made friends with Donald and Goofy, but his life had always, and would always, be centered around his silver-haired friend.

He didn't understand what was wrong with Riku. He had been so sad; Sora could tell, he could always tell when it came to Riku. He could feel his tie to him pulling at him. Riku had Kairi, but he wouldn't give her back, wouldn't help him, and would only blame him for the entire situation. And yet, he was more worried for him than for Kari.

Sora finally got up and crept out of the captain's cabin. He flew up to the silent clock tower. He had always dreamed of flying, and he would have been exhilarated, but his dreams had always included Riku. He sat on a ledge, staring across the moonlit cityscape. Tears slowly dripped down his cheek as he whispered, "Wherever you are Riku, know that my heart is there."

**Riku's POV**

Riku shivered as a warm, familiar voice caressed him. "Wherever you are, Riku, know that my heart is there."

Of course, Riku wasn't physically there anymore. His soul was locked up tight in Ansem's foreign body. He had drawn too close to the darkness, and now there was no way to tell Sora anything.

 


End file.
